The Dark One To Be
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Emma grew up with Rumplestilskin as her parent, she's the light he wants to turn dark for his own benefit. Emma meets Killian without knowing that he's out to get revenge on her father, what happens to Killian when he learns that he fell in love with his enemy's daughter? Will he help or use her? What will Emma do when she learns there's more to her history than she knows about?


**The Dark One to Be**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest, a beautiful baby girl was born and her name was Emma, she's the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of true love. It was the happiest day in the kingdom because Emma was born with the lightest and most powerful magic there was ever seen. Emma's powers are strong enough to eliminate the worst threats as The Dark One, The Evil Queen, The Queen of Hearts and other villains.

Everything seemed perfect with the hope Emma's birth brought to the kingdom, but with such powers also came with a price, Emma's power could be the lightest, but also the darkest. If her heart turns dark so does her magic, and a magic like hers couldn't be stopped by anyone or anything, it couldn't be undone.

However, this day was a day of celebration because with parents like Charming and Snow what could go wrong? If anyone were light enough to keep Emma light it would be her parents, their love for each other and of course their love for Emma.

Unfortunately, this day quickly changed from one of the best to the worst, not only the kingdom heard of Emma's powers, The Dark One knows about her too. The Dark One knows the key to the ultimate power would be to turn Emma's heart dark, he came during the night to kidnap young newborn Emma from her crib, but of course her parents wouldn't give her willingly.

The Dark One knows them both, he crossed paths with them back when they had to fight for each other, back when Charming was engaged to another woman and Snow was on the run from The Evil Queen. The Dark One knows their weakness and he's willing to do anything to get Emma, so he can complete his dark wishes.

The Dark One threats to kill the entire kingdom if Snow and Charming doesn't hand over Emma immediately, at first, they refuse, but when he uses his magic to control the entire kingdom they have no choice. Snow and Charming handover their only daughter to The Dark One in the hope that one day she'll come back and find them, that she'll be the savior she was predicted to be.

 _And this is how it happened…_

…

 **Emma' P.O.V**

 **Misthaven, 22 October 1983**

I've just been born, my parents are so happy that they finally got to meet my and despite the potential danger I could cause they aren't afraid of me, far from it, they love me just the same. My parents are so in love that it makes me feel peaceful, I don't need to scream because I know they're there and that everything is gonna be alright.

Charming - my father, looks at me with such love that I have to smile at him. He lies down beside my mother Snow, she looks at me lovingly and I don't doubt for even a second that she would do anything for me. She lies me down between herself and my father, they both gaze at me as if I made their entire existence just by being there, I feel loved and that has me closing my eyes.

I stir awake when I feel my mother taking me protectively into her arms, I feel what she feels instantly, fear it cursing through my body, I just don't know why. My father is standing in front of us and I know he'll die to protect us, he would never let anyone harm us as long as he's still breathing.

"Dark One." My father says without any hint of fear.

"I'm here for the child." He singsongs.

"No! You're are never to come near her!" My mother snaps instantly holding me closer.

"And, you think you can stop me? Hmmhmmm." He chuckles.

"You'll never touch her!" My father says bravely.

"So, brave. Hmmhmmm. What if I do _this_." He says throwing I sword into a guard's neck as he ran towards us to help, he falls to the floor dead.

"No!" My father after yells.

"Now... Surrender the girl to me or you'll see what happens next. Hmmhmmm." He says.

"No! You'll never get my daughter!" My mother protests.

"Very well." He says before he snaps his fingers, everyone in the castle and village appears not even a minute later in the master bedroom. "I've enchanted all of them, they're now... under my command... If you don't surrender the girl to me I'll make them fight to kill each other until you're the only two left, make no mistake I'll kill until I get what I want. Hmmhmmm." He threatens, but there's no doubt he will make good on his threat.

"Please." My mother begs.

"Give me the girl and I'll spear all these lives, do we have a deal?" He continues.

My parents look at each other with a look of pain and defeat, there's no way they can't let all these people die for them. They look at me one last time knowing they might never see me again, but as they do they hold onto the hope that I'll find them again, defeat the evil. It's with a heavy heart that my mother finally nods.

"We have a deal _if_ you promise she won't be harmed." My mother finally says.

"Hmmhmmm." He grins. "Deal, I promise she won't be harmed." He says as my mom unwillingly give me to him. "As promised." He says and undo his spell, my parents turn around to see everyone free of The Dark One's control, but when they turn back trying to save me from him - he's gone and so am I.

My parents cry for days nothing can bring them comfort, all they want is to save me and have me back into their arms, they didn't even get to be parents more than 24 hours before it was all over again. The legend says that there is a dagger who holds the name of The Dark One, that dagger can hold the control over The Dark One, my parents know that the only hope of getting me back is to find the dagger and command The Dark One to give me back to them. They look everywhere legends and books tell them to go, but the dagger was never found.

...

"Bae, I'm home." The Dark One singsongs.

"Papa, where have you been?" Bae asks worriedly.

"Oh, just out on business." He says nervously.

"Who's that?" He asks looking at the baby.

"This is Emma, she's you little sister now." He smiles.

"What did you do?" Bae accuses.

"Nothing, nothing! We need her to do something important for us when she grows up."

"What?" Bae asks.

"She has great potential for darkness, with her and her powerful magic on our side no one can ever hurt you Bae." He says softly.

"You're stealing a baby to protect me? I don't need more magic, I just need you, papa, please." Bae begs.

"I'm just protecting you Bae." He says sincerely believing that everything he does is all to protect his son.

"What are your plans with her?" Bae asks frightened.

"She's the one who's gonna save you and we need to raise her, to make sure she's raised the become the next dark one. A profit says that on her 28'th birthday she'll be strong enough to handle the powers of the dark one if given to her." He says.

"You want her to be you?" Bad asks horrified.

"No, yes, I want to give her the power of The Dark One." He smiles.

"Does that mean you'll go back to being normal again?" Bae asks hopefully.

"Yes, if I give her the power of The Dark One she'll be connected to us and that will make her loyal to us, that will ensure our protection." He explains.

"Doesn't she have to accept the powers?" Bae asks.

"Yes, that why she's here, I need her to believe that I'm her father and that we're her family so she'll believe me when I tell her that the powers will be passed down."

"You're gonna lie to her and take her choice away?" Bae asks looking sadly at the newborn girl.

"Not exactly, we'll be her family from now on, just not the biological family, I need to teach her the beauty of dark magic so she'll be ready when the time comes. If I had let her be then she could destroy the power of the darkness forever and I can't let that happen, can I?" He says and in that moment Bae promised himself to be Emma's brother to protect her from his father's power and his dark plans with her, if he succeeds Emma will be able to destroy the dark powers and free his father from his curse along the way.

…

 **Misthaven, 22 October 2011**

 _My name is Emma Swan._

 _I'm tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes._

I'm a survivor, I always survive, I'm a loner. Against my better judgement, I'll compromise myself to fight for what I know is right and to help those in need. I'm kindhearted and forgiving for those who deserve my forgiveness. I can't tolerate lies, it makes me so angry that I almost lose control of my magic and lies are the hardest for me to forgive. I was born to be a savior with incredible powers, but with the potential of darkness. My powers are meant for good, but can be used as pure evil if my soul turns dark.

I grew up thinking that Rumpelstiltskin was my father and Baelfire was my brother. I thought that I was meant to be the next Dark One by blood, but I was chosen to be, not born to be. It was all lies though because I was taken from my real family so I could be used for evil, Rumple took my choice away.

Bae is my only friend, he always looked out for me - helping me keep my soul pure, so he could save me from his father's fate and maybe along the way save his father from the curse of being the Dark One. I know that if I give into the darkness then Rumple can use me as the ultimate weapon to destroy all good and bring happy endings to villains.

On my 28'th birthday I'll be given the power of The Dark One and become the next one, if my heart is still pure I can destroy all the dark powers forever, if I can resist the powers calling. Today is the day I'll finally know if I can resist the darkness…

 _If I'm gonna tell you my story and how it all happened I might as well start at the beginning..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello everyone,

I know it has been an awful long time since I posted this story and I intend on writing it. I've edited in the prologue to give you more of an inside and I'm currently working on chapters for this story, but I've hit a wall. I'll try to get the first official chapter up soon once I've found the inspiration I need to finish it.

In the meantime I hope you'll enjoy this 'peek' into the story :)

Please share your thoughts :)

\- Until next time :)


End file.
